Scelt Kaeleer
A Horse Culture centered around the breeding, racing, showing and other Equine sports. Kindred Bloodlines are prized amongst the best horse-flesh in the Territory. Responsible Player:Azi Provinces Tuathal A city of stone, building of rough granite blocks. Though not fancy in architecture or culture the city is regal in its own way. Gardens of foliage, flowers and rock abound softening the cold of the buildings. There are the luxuries that can be found in the capital of a territory; restaurants and hotels as well as merchants of luxury goods. Lough Brigget The lake, Lough Brigget sits at the head of a large valley on the southern end of the Isle. With the large river flowing from the lake lazily meandering through the valley it’s are full of lush grass. At the rivers end lies the sea. Sliabh Overshadowing Lough Brigget to the north and west are the Highlands. Compared to Askavi they can not be called mountains, but to the rest of the Isle they are. Gentle forests among bushes and grass, they are a rough terrain suited to sheep and goats. Droimnach Gently rolling to the east from the Highland towards the rest of Kaeleer are the hills of grass that blows in the winds. Those who live here have short stone walls that they have dug from the ground to separate their pasture from other claimed pastures. Current Territory Court Ruler Azistanya Lisette Consort Steward First escort High priestess of the hourglass First Circle Second Circle Priestess of the Altar Other Court positions''' ''' History The Territory is doing well. The land is healthy, the people are happy. The Old Queen was respected for her ability to take care of the Territory and her ability to keep the taint out. She understood that what needed to be done, was not always pleasant or what others might want. She ruled with a firm hand, but always with the interests of the people and the Territory in mind. The old territory Queen died leaving a young and untrained Heir to rule the territory. The old Queen’s Court has become the court for the new Queen to honor their Old Queen in place of the one that she has yet to form. But they are unsure of her being the Territory Queen. She may have had her Offering but she has not had her Virgin Night. She was raised ignorant of things she should know. The Old Queen had only begun to teach her everything she should know and needed to know as a Ruler. She has been Ruler for only a month, and already she has made a mistake. This mistake may cost her everything, or tear the Territory apart.(this plot officially ended on the 12.07.13 this territory is now open for new plots) Recent Events Ileana's rule has passed into memory, and now a new face is poised to take the throne of Scelt. Azistanya Lisette has grown up being groomed for the position of Territory Queen and now is battling with the choices that presents her and the possibility of having to leave childhood friends behind. Thread Timeline * Crime & Punishment (Mature Content) * Be Warned, I Bite * Morning Ride * A Gift for Ileana # Escaping the Aristos # Category:Territories